XY048
* Closed * * }} A Campus Reunion! (Japanese: シトロン、想い出のキャンパス！電撃の再会！！ 's Campus of Memories! An Electrifying Reunion!) is the 48th episode of the , and the 847th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 23, 2014 and in the United States on December 13, 2014. Blurb Clemont introduces our heroes to the school where he studied Electric-type Pokémon. He graduated with top honors after inventing a device that stores electricity for all to use, thanks to inspiration from his friend Shinx. Team Rocket is determined to steal that electricity, but a wild Luxio who lives near the transformer is keeping everyone at bay. When Luxio (who evolves from Shinx) gives Clemont the cold shoulder, he has a hunch about what’s going on. He explains that just before he left school, he had planned to meet up with Shinx and ask it to come with him. Clemont never made it to that meeting, and he suspects his friend never forgave him for that. Later, during a battle with Team Rocket, Clemont throws himself in front of Luxio to protect it. Afterward, he apologizes to Luxio and promises to meet in their usual spot the next day. When the time comes, Clemont is waiting when Luxio finally arrives, and the two of them continue their journey together! Plot On their journey to Coumarine City, stops to show , , and an old invention of his. He invites and to try it out. It acts like an electric shower, allowing Pokémon to absorb the electricity they need. He calls it a "Clemontic Shower". Suddenly, a young blue-haired woman in a lab coat runs by, who Clemont calls Miss Éclairisse. He introduces her as a teacher at the academy he studied at when he was young, and Bonnie once again futilely tries to arrange a marriage. She then invites Ash and his friends on a tour of the academy. Mysteriously, as they walk off, a wild watches. After giving Ash and his friends the grand tour, Clemont begins to recount how Meyer enrolled him into the academy, and how he met you-know-who, who turns out to be a . Shinx was injured from lack of electricity. After being nursed at a Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy told Clemont that lots of Electric-type Pokémon are suffering from lack of electricity. With that, Clemont got the idea for his Clemontic Showers, which he invented with Shinx and became a success all over town. He told Shinx of his dream to make a world where all Pokémon can be happy, a dream Shinx seemed to support. Back in the present day, overhears Clemont talking about his Clemontic Showers and how they would attract Electric-type Pokémon, including Ash's Pikachu. They go into the sewers to manipulate the electricity. However, they are stopped in their tracks by the wild Luxio. Suddenly, there is a blackout. Ash and his friends, as well as Officer Jenny, go to investigate. They catch Team Rocket red-handed, and also notice Luxio. Clemont briefly sees the Shinx he befriended in the Luxio's eyes as it glares at him. Luxio tries to attack, but Ash and his friends redirect him to Team Rocket. Luxio then follows Team Rocket to an electrical tower. Meanwhile, Ash and his friends are discussing the Luxio they saw as Serena grooms her and . Serena suspects that the Luxio they saw was indeed Clemont's Shinx evolved. Clemont agrees, and tells the story about how he and Shinx were separated. It was the day before his graduation and he was going to deliver a cake to Shinx and ask to catch him and be his partner. But then the mayor arrives and forces him into his limo to go to a party celebrating his invention. Clemont sees Shinx soon to be disappointed as he leaves, and when he returns, Shinx leaves, assuming Clemont abandoned him. Luxio confronts Team Rocket and says that Luxio is trying to make a world where all Pokémon can be happy. After Clemont defends Luxio, Luxio remembers his friendship with Clemont as a Shinx and licks him as a sign of affection. Then Luxio fights Team Rocket and sends them blasting off. When Clemont, Ash, and the girls are saying goodbye to Luxio, Clemont tells Luxio to meet him in the Town Square if he still wants to be his partner. Just as they are about to give up hope of Luxio forgiving Clemont, he jumps out of the bushes and allows himself to be captured, while Clemont cries tears of joy. Now they leave happily, with Clemont's new partner in hand. Major events * reunites with a he met as a and catches him. Debuts Pokémon debuts * Clemont's Luxio Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Nurse Joy (flashback) * Officer Jenny * Meyer (flashback) * Éclairisse * (flashback) * Security Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) Pokémon Quiz: (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; new) * ( ; ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * (Meyer's; flashback) * (flashback) * (×2) * * * * * * * Trivia * Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster or Mairin's Mega Evolution Journal, appears to talk about Primal . * narrates the preview for the next episode. ** At the end of the preview, Bonnie says "Everyone, s'il vous plaît Pokémon!" instead of saying, "Everyone, get/keep Pokémon!" She always uses "s'il vous plaît" whenever she asks a woman to marry . Errors * In one scene, Clemont's glasses are colored the same way as his skin. * In one scene, 's tail is colored blue instead of black. * In one scene, 's rear is colored blue instead of black. * In two different scenes, 's is heard opening despite already being out of it. File:XY048 error.png|Luxio's tail error File:XY048 error 2.png|Clemont's glasses error File:XY048 error 3.png|Shinx's rear error Dub edits * The dub's title card segment focuses on instead of Clemont in the dub. In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |el= |it= |pt_br= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |ru= |th= |no= |sv= |da= |ko= |tr= |he= |vi= |}} 048 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaomi Kanasaki Category:Episodes directed by Yoshifumi Sueda Category:Episodes directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama Category:Episodes by multiple assistant directors Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon de:Ein Wiedersehen in der Schule! es:EP852 fr:XY048 it:XY048 ja:XY編第47話 zh:精灵宝可梦 XY 第48集